


Cover for "The Silver Age by Copperbadge"

by PeggyStarkk (LupusUlulans)



Series: fanficovers [62]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26947585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LupusUlulans/pseuds/PeggyStarkk
Summary: When the Winter Soldier fails to kill Howard and Maria Stark and is taken prisoner in the summer of 1967, his salvation comes in the unlikely form of a Russian-speaking, father-disobeying, endlessly-tinkering seventeen-year-old: Tony Stark.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: fanficovers [62]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/358247
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Cover for "The Silver Age by Copperbadge"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Soldier And The Hurricane](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4478759) by [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge). 



[Here](https://fanficovers.tumblr.com/post/165687811539/the-silver-age-by-copperbadge-summary-an) on tumblr.


End file.
